L'Amour sauve la Vie
by Mathya
Summary: Un passé pas toujours net, un futur inconnu, un présent heureux, malheureux, drôle, moins drôle. Lynn a 17 ans. Elle habite à Forks, elle rencontrera les Cullen, tombrea amoureuse, se fera rattraper par le passé et menacer par le futur, vivra le présent.
1. Ceci n'est pas encore un chapitre

Première fanfiction... J'avoue, c'est toujours dur de se lancer dans ce genre d'aventure. On craint la réaction des lecteurs, s'il y en a évidemment, c'est quelque chose de très nouveau… Enfin, j'espère que tout cela va vous plaire. J'ai commencé cette histoire il y a bientôt 4 mois, dans un cahier manuscrit. Et ça prend un temps énorme à tout retaper à l'ordinateur, avec encore les études et la musique… Ouai, je suis musicienne et ça occupe la moitié de mes journées… Bref, tout ce blabla inutile sur moi pour dire que je ne posterais peut être pas très régulièrement. Excusez-moi !!

L'histoire vient de moi.

Tous les personnages viennent de la brillante imagination de S. M. Seuls certains personnages m'appartiennent. Vous les reconnaitrez rapidement :)

Bisous.

Mathya.


	2. Retrouvailles et rencontres

Lynn… Un prénom un peu trop américain pour une jeune fille suisse. Mon prénom. Je m'appelle donc Lynn, bientôt 18 ans, petite habitante insignifiante d'un village suisse appelé Verbier. C'est dans une petite région ensoleillé que j'habite. Nous sommes le 16 octobre et je m'apprête à partir pour Forks, 3120 habitants et un ciel constamment recouvert. Mon père s'appelle Léo, il est policier et c'est chez lui que je vais vivre. Son voisin, Charlie Swan est le chef de police ainsi qu'un très bon ami de mon père. J'ai cru comprendre que Bella, la fille du chef, venait également s'installer dans cette petite ville pluvieuse. Je ne la connais plus trop, juste quelques souvenirs d'enfances, durant nos vacances chez nos paternels. Voilà 5 ans que je n'ai pas revu Léo. Ma mère, Molly, m'a interdit d'y retourner ces dernières années, bien malheureusement. Car malgré le fait qu'il n'y a pas de soleil, Forks reste ma ville natale, la ville tant aimée de ma tendre enfance.

Mon avion par dans 1 heure de l'aéroport genevois. En chemin, j'appréhende la rencontre avec Léo. Il me parlera en anglais, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, langue que je n'ai utilisée plus qu'à l'école, depuis 5 ans. Vocabulaire restreint et accent valaisan ressortant légèrement, je suis prête pour la honte au lycée. Les adieux ne furent pas vraiment difficiles et le voyage jusqu'à Paris très court. Je suis anxieuse dans le vol vers l'Amérique, je stress de retourner dans cette ville où je ne connais plus personne. Tout a du tellement changer ! Léo m'appelle durant le vol et j'en profite pour l'interroger un peu :

- Salut Lynn. Tout va bien ?

- Salut papa. Oui, ça va.. et toi ?

-Oui, oui. Je viens te chercher à l'aéroport, mais je n'ai que la voiture du travail désolé.

- Ce n'est rien. Est-ce que Bella vient également à Forks ?

- Elle arrive demain. Tu devrais voir Charlie, il est euphorique à cette nouvelle, dit-il sur un ton qui exprimait son sourire. Je dois te laisser…

- Je suis contente qu'elle vienne. A toute à l'heure alors.

Il est midi, je vais atterrir d'ici peu. Mon père était là, à l'arrivée des voyageurs, un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres. Etant donné qu'il était mal à l'aise de me revoir après 5 ans et ne sachant quoi dire, je tenta une conversation :

- As-tu une bibliothèque à la maison ? Dans ma chambre ?

- Je ne lis pas… Mais il y a une bibliothèque au lycée. Tu pourras y passer en arrivant si tu le veux.

- Oui, je veux bien. Je n'ai pas beaucoup pratiquer l'anglais comme tu le remarques surement… Il faudrait que je lise un peu.

- Tu lis toujours autant j'imagine ? Je me rappelle que tu lisais énormément quand tu venais quelques jours ici…

- Tu sais, j'aime ça… J'y passerai en vitesse si ce n'est pas trop loin.

- L'école est à environ 15 minutes en voiture. Tu veux que je t'y dépose ? Je t'attendrai à la sortie…, proposa-t-il aimablement.

- Je préfère m'y rendre à pied, ça fera mon jogging. Oh… Y a-t-il une équipe de volley à Forks ? Ou au lycée ?

- Toujours autant sportive. Finalement, qu'est-ce qui a changé chez toi ? finit-il en rigolant.

- Mh… Rien. Alors, pour le volley ?

- Oui, il y a une équipe au lycée, mais ils ne sont pas très forts…

- Oh… Du moment qu'il y en a une ! Encore une question… Puis-je voir Bella avant lundi ?

- Demain, nous fêtons vos arrivées.

- Merci ! dis-je heureuse.

Puis, perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarqua même pas que nous étions arrivés. Je sortis et admira la maisonnette blanche qui se hissait devant moi. Cette maison qui, pendant cinq ans, m'avait manquée. Ma valise à la main, je suis mon père à l'étage, dans ma chambre, celle où j'habitais, jouais étant petite. Mes dessins sont toujours accrochés à la paroi, ainsi que les photos. Mon regard se pose sur celle de Bella et moi, il y a 10 ans. Nous avions donc 7 ans et nous jouions dehors par une rare journée ensoleillée, alors que Charlie et Léo regardait un match de baseball et que Molly, ma mère, faisait la vaisselle. C'était le dernier jour où j'habiterais à Forks, irait à l'école à Forks, avait des amis à Forks. Ma mère le quitta sans explication, et deux heures plus tard nous étions à l'aéroport, lieu où un avion nous mènerait en Suisse. Je ne sais toujours pas la raison du départ précipité de ma mère, elle ne veut rien dire. 10 ans plus tard, zéro explication.

- Lynn ? m'interpella mon père en me coupant de mes pensées.

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je dois aller travailler, une urgence…

- Vas-y, je pensais aller courir de toute façon, puis aller à la bibliothèque…. A quelle heure rentres-tu ?

- Je dois arriver vers 19 heures. Je t'emmène diner dehors, le frigo est vide.

- Très bien, merci. Travaille bien et soit prudent.

Il me sourit et partit. J'entendis avec aisance le grondement du moteur s'éloigné, durant 2 minutes. Il est 13h, je décide de partir au lycée. J'enfile mon training, attrape mon IPod et prend un peu d'argent au cas où. Je ne sais pas quelle route mène au lycée, donc à la bibliothèque. J'essaie de me souvenir, mais rien. Je vois Charlie sortir de chez lui alors que je suis en pleine réflexion sur le trottoir.

- Lynn ? C'est toi ?

- Eh… Ouai, on dirait…

- Ca fait un bail ! Comment vas-tu ? Et Molly ?

- Elle va bien, mieux depuis que je suis ici… Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Et toi ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Ce n'est jamais facile de laisser son enfant partir. Oui ça va, Bella arrive demain.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment la grande entente entre nous, mais ne dis rien à Léo… Peux-tu m'indiquer où est le lycée s'il te plait ?

- Bon… Il te suffit de rejoindre la route principale et continue tout droit… Tu verras, c'est un vieux bâtiment.

-Merci Charlie.

Je lui tourne le dos et part dans la direction indiquée. 40 minutes plus tard, j'y arrive. Certains trouveront ce temps long, d'autre court. Pour moi, c'est long, très long, quand je peux avoir la capacité de le faire en 10 ou 15 minutes. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Cela reste un mystère.

- Salut Lynn ! cria Mike Newton.

- Oh, salut Mike. Ca va ?

- Tu te souviens de moi ? Waouw ! Moi ca va et toi ? Contente d'être revenue dans la ville la plus pluvieuse d'Amérique ?

- Il faut croire, oui. Oh bien sûr, Forks me manquait énormément… Tu sais, la Suisse c'est beau, mais ça ne sera jamais les USA !

- Tu m'amèneras en Suisse une fois, juste pour voir, hein ?

- Compte sur moi, dis-je en souriant. Bon je dois y aller. A lundi !

- Bye ! dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Oh, tu as froid !

- Non, non ca va. Bye.

Le lycée ressemble bien à ce que m'a décrit Charlie, mais même si l'extérieur a l'air vieux et dépassé, l'intérieur est génial. Je me dirige à l'accueil où se trouve une jeune femme qui se doit d'être la secrétaire.

- Bonjour ! J'aimerai aller à la bibliothèque si possible, annonçai-je sur un ton chaleureux.

- Je ne te connais pas. La bibliothèque est réservée aux élèves, répondit-elle froidement, sans sourire ni dire bonjour.

- Lynn Colwell… Je suis nouvelle.

- Vas-y.

- Merci, dis-je avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

J'arrive au fond du couloir et découvre une petite pièce remplie d'étagères. Il n'y a personne à l'intérieur sauf un jeune homme, de mon âge. Il a la peau trop blanche, comme la mienne, et des yeux dorés, comme inhumain.

- Edward Cullen, dis-je doucement plus pour moi que lui.

Mais comment sais-je son nom ? Encore un mystère à élucider.

- Tu m'as appelé ?, déclara froidement le concerné.

Comment a-t-il pu entendre ?

- Non, j'ai juste constaté que c'était toi qui était là. Je suis Lynn Colwell.

- Edward. Enchanté. Comment me connais-tu ? Tu es la fille du policier ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Je ne sais pas comment je te connais, c'est venu tout seul, avouai-je gêné. Tu peux me prendre pour une folle, je te permets… C'est surement le cas, d'ailleurs.

- Et bien tu me prendras pour un fou, mais je peux lire dans tes pensées. Alors on est quitte, nous ne parlerons de ça à personne. On sera les seuls à savoir que nous sommes fous, d'accord ?

- Ok, ça marche. Je… Euh, où sont les livres de Shakespeare ?

- Tout au fond. D'où viens-tu ? Tu as un drôle d'accent parfois… Ne le prend pas mal.

- Oh, je viens du Valais, en Suisse… Il faut que je me réhabitue à l'anglais.

- Ca va vite s'améliorer, on ne le remarque pas trop. Bon, à lundi, finit-il en sortant élégamment.

Les livres de Shakespeare sont nombreux et tous me plaisent. J'en emprunta donc deux et rejoignis la sortie, non sans envoyer un regard noir à l'antipathique secrétaire. Les rues étaient désertes à cette heure-ci, ni voitures, ni piétons. Je courus donc un peu plus vite que normal, c qui me permit de mettre 5 minutes de moins qu'à l'aller. C'est donc aux alentours de 15h30 que je fus chez moi. Après une bonne douche, j'entama un des livres, couchée sur mon lit douillet, mais mon esprit n'était pas concentré, j'étais ailleurs. Voilà un mois que je n'ai pas dormi. Comment est-ce possible ? Ca ne l'est pas, tout simplement. C'est surhumain, et ma peau dure, froide est inhumaine. Qu'ai-je ? Je ne le sais pas. Je ne mange rien ou presque, car tout me semble avoir un gout amer. Ma peau brille au soleil, comme si des milliers de petits diamants avaient été incrustés en moi. Mais comment en parler, sans qu'on me prenne pour une folle ? Qui peut me dire mon problème ? Peut être seuls les Cullen détiennent la solution… A moins qu'Edward ne m'ait fait marcher en me disant qu'il lisait dans mes pensées… Si je suis venue à Forks, c'était au départ pour éviter le soleil un maximum, et puis pour trouver de l'aide auprès d'un médecin très réputé nommé Carlisle Cullen, apparu dans un rêve très réel. Cullen ! Edward Cullen ! Mon rêve m'a peut être apporté plus de réponses que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Edward…Sa peau ressemblait tellement à la mienne, et son ouïe qui m'a surprise. Peut être est-il comme moi ? Je demanderai à Léo des informations sur les Cullen. Tiens, il arrive…18h30, il est en avance.

-Lynn ?! cria-t-il depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

- Déjà là !, dis-je en atteignant le fond des escaliers où il m'attendait.

- Oui, l'affaire est remise, on a rien trouvé. On y va, ou si tu n'as plus envie ?

- Allons-y, mais je n'ai pas très faim. Qu'est-ce que c'est comme affaire ?

- Oh… Un animal a attaqué un ouvrier dans le comté de Masen. On a été les aider, Charlie et moi.

- Un animal ?! C'est étonnant. Bon, on y va ?

Il me sourit et partit en direction de sa voiture de police. Il me regarda d'un air désolé et je lui souris pour le rassurer que j'aimais bien sa voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, on arriva dans un petit restaurant, enfin plutôt un de ces fastfoods américains tant aimés. Léo commanda un steak frites, alors que moi je me rabaissai sur une petite salade, aliment que j'ai le plus de facilité à ingurgiter.

- Papa, qui sont les Cullen ? risquai-je

- Ce sont des gens très aimables, malgré leur solitude. Les enfants ; Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice et Loïc ne se mélangent pas aux autres élèves à ce qu'on dit. Et Carlisle est le médecin de l'hôpital. Un grand et bon médecin. Il a du talentueux et il est plutôt jeune et vraiment gentil. Sa femme Esmée, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait. Ils ont eu du courage d'adopter des enfants si jeune. Tu verras tous les enfants Cullen au lycée, ils ont environ 18 ans. Tous.

- Waow ! Je comprends qu'ils ne se mélangent pas… Enfin je veux dire… C'est un peu comme si ils étaient un groupe d'amis à eux 6.

- Oui, peut être. Mais comment connais-tu leur existence ? Ils ne sont arrivés il n'y a que 2 ans.

- J'ai rencontré Edward à la bibliothèque.

- Charmant jeune homme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui assez.

- Tu as fini de manger ?, demanda-t-il en désignant mon assiette à moitié pleine.

- Oui, merci, répondis-je mal à l'aise.

Il me regarda comme pour me demander si j'étais malade.

- J'ai couru et après j'ai grignoté, j'avais faim, mentis-je pour le rassurer.

Il souria et nous sortons pour rejoindre nos lits. Lui pour se reposer, moi pour m'ennuyer. Je remarqua que Léo était quand même un bel homme, malgré ses 37 ans. J'aimerai bien qu'il oublie Molly, qu'il se trouve une nouvelle compagne, ça me ferait du bien. Il faudrait que je lui en parle. Je passa ma nuit à jongler entre les livres, l'Ipod et les beaux souvenirs de mon enfance caché dans ma chambre.


	3. Questions sans réponse

Je suis vraiment désolée! Mon chapitre est vraiment très court. Mais je vous promet de me rattraper!

Le problème c'est que lorsque j'ai écrit cette fiction à la main dans mon cahier, je n'ai pas fais de chapitre. Et j'ai rempli un cahier A5 et demi et ce n'est pas fini, de loin pas. Donc dans toutes ses pages, je n'ai écris que le déroulement d'une semaine, c'est vous dire si les journées sont longues...

Donc, ne vous inquiéter pas, les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, voire beaucoup plus long!

Et excusez-moi également pour les délais de postage, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, recopier des pages A5 manuscrites prend énormément de temps, surtout qu'il y a beaucoup.

Bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

Vers 9 heure le lendemain, mon père se réveilla et vint me voir.

- Ha, tu es réveillée. Billy Black et son fils Jacob, tu te souviens ? Et bien ils passent nous voir aujourd'hui quand Isabella arrivera avec Charlie, aux alentours de 14h00. Bon je te laisse. Je suis au garage si tu as besoin de moi. Tu as bien dormi au fait ? s'inquiéta-t-il

Cette question me surprit et gênée, je répondis que oui en le remerciant. La nuit n'avait pas été trop longue en effet. Les prochaines fois j'irais me promener en ville ou en forêt. A part ça, aujourd'hui il faut que je me rende à l'hôpital. Je me dirigea alors à la caverne d'Ali-Baba de Léo, soit son garage.

- Je sors me promener, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, vas-y. Tu ne prends pas de petit déjeuner ?

- Non, jamais, mentis-je.

En 1 heure, j'étais à l'hôpital en salle d'attente. Une infirmière aux cheveux couleurs blés se posta devant moi.

- Vous attendez quelque chose, mademoiselle ?

- Tout à fait. Je souhaite m'entretenir avec le Dr. Cullen.

- Je vais voir s'il est disponible. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un bel homme blond, jeune, au visage d'ange magnifique était là, devant moi. Celui de mon rêve, Carlisle. Une sensation étrange m'imprégna, comme si un lien extrêmement fort nous liait déjà, lui et moi.

- Vous vouliez me voir ? Me voici tout à vous, avoua-t-il en souriant.

- C'est exact.

- Venez donc dans mon bureau, nous serons plus tranquille.

Ledit bureau était vaste, c'était une salle de consultation. Soudain, je me demandas ce que je pouvais lui dire, ce que je faisais là. Mais son sourire m'encouragea, comme s'il avait déjà les réponses à mes questions.

- Tu es Lynn Colwell ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais ici, mais il ya un mois j'ai fais un rêve vous concernant… c'était juste avant mon accident. Depuis ce dernier, je ne dors plus, ne mange plus, ne bois plus… Et je suis vraiment très rapide. Et ma peau brille au soleil. Ce que je veux dire... C'est que c'est… Inhumain ?

Il ne releva pas.

- Tu as rencontré Edward, mon fils, hier ?

- Oui.

- Demain, tu rentreras avec lui et tu viendras me voir. Il faut qu'on discute. A demain.

- A demain, Dr. Cullen. Est-ce que je suis folle ?

- Non, non pas du tout. Tu es fascinante plutôt, dit-il en souriant.

Il était 13h30 lorsque je fus de retour chez Léo. Il discutait avec un homme au visage indien, en chaise roulante, à côté de qui se trouvait un jeune garçon d'environ 15 ans, aux magnifiques cheveux noirs.

- Salut, dis-je

- Lynn, c'est Billy et Jacob, ils sont en avance, présenta papa.

- Je me souviens, dis-je amicalement.

A mon arrivée, et si étrange cela puisse paraitre, Jacob s'était tendu et Billy me regardait de travers.

- Je vais aller… Me doucher, annonçai-je mal à l'aise.

Billy et Jacob dégageait une odeur malsaine à côté de mon père. Peut être est-ce à cause qu'ils viennent de la Push. Je prolongea ma douche pour les éviter, et aux alentours de 14h00, je les rejoignis. Tous acclamaient l'arrivée de Bella, qui à ce moment-là pénétrait dans sa nouvelle maison. Je me rendis compte que Billy et Jacob empestait tellement que j'avais envie de vomir, alors je retourna à l'intérieur. Bella arriva ensuite, suivie de Charlie, Léo et les deux autres.

- Bella, waouw, tu as vraiment changé ! Tu es magnifique ! dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- Arrête, je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Tu es splendide ! Ca fait vraiment longtemps !

- 5 ans, dis-je avec mélancolie. Pas trop stressée pour la rentrée de demain ?

- Oui, mais au moins il y aura toi et Jacob. Je connais deux personnes.

- Jacob va au lycée de la réserve, affirmai-je avec une sureté que je ne me connaissais pas. Et moi… je ne connais personne, enfin, façon de parler. Je les connaissais.

- Comment sais-tu que Jacob n'y va pas ? C'est dommage, je l'apprécie beaucoup.

- Tu rigoles ? Il empeste ! dis-je d'un air dégouté.

- Tu trouves ? répondit-elle étonnée.

Je me rendis compte de deux choses à ce moment-là. Premièrement, Bella sent extrêmement bon comparé à Jacob et deuxièmement, le plus important, j'ai affirmé que Jacob allait au lycée de la réserve sans qu'on me l'aie dit. On se dirigea vers ma chambre. On parla de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Jacob fit irruption dans MA chambre. Ca allait puer toute la nuit !

- Je peux ? demanda-t-il quelque peu froidement.

- Fais comme chez toi, dis-je sans le vouloir un chouilla sèchement, car Bella me regarda avec étonnement alors que Jacob me lança un regard noir. Il sent vraiment mauvais et je décida d'aérer ma chambre.

- Lynn, tu es folle, il fait – 10° dehors, s'exclama Bella.

- Désolée, tu veux une veste ? Mets-toi sous mon duvet.

- Je crois qu'elle préfèrerait que tu fermes ta fenêtre, lâcha Jacob avec mépris.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné, toi. Mais si c'est ce que Bella veut, je la ferme.

D'un geste trop brusque pour être humain, je ferme ma fenêtre et sort rapidement de ma chambre. Des toilettes, j'entends leur conversation, grâce à mon ouïe surdéveloppée.

- Qu'a-t-elle contre toi ? demanda tristement Bella à Jacob.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je la trouve… bizarre. Je ne peux pas la supporter, en fait.

- Pas du tout ! Elle n'est pas plus bizarre que toi ou moi !

Je la bénis intérieurement.

- Oh que si ! reprit Jacob de plus belle. Tu n'en sais rien de toute façon !

- Je t'interdis ! Sors de sa chambre si c'est pour dire du mal d'elle.

Dehors, Jacob, allez, plus vite, pensai-je en rigolant. Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers avant de rejoindre ma chambre qui comme je l'avais prédis ne sentait pas la rose. Heureusement, en m'asseyant près de mon amie, son odeur prit le dessus.

- Lynn, on prend ma voiture pour aller à l'école demain ?

- Oui, si tu veux. Mais je ne pourrais pas rentrer avec toi, je vais chez les Cullen.

- Tes amis ?

- Non, pas vraiment, dis-je dans un sourire. Je vais voir le docteur. Mais ne dis rien à quiconque d'accord ?

- Ok, promit-elle. Tu les connais un peu ?

- Non, je connais le Dr, Carlisle et Edward, son fils, je l'ai rencontré hier. Sinon, il y a Esmée, leur maman, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper et Loïc. Eux, je ne les ai jamais vu.

- Bella, Lynn ! appela mon père.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on descende, affirmai-je en souriant à mon amie.

Arrivées auprès de nos paternels, on salua Billy et Jacob, puis Charlie et Bella s'en allèrent.

- Tu aurais pu être plus amicale avec Jack, me disputa gentiment mon père.

. Il n'a pas fait d'effort non plus. Tu veux diner ?

- Il y a des toasts et de la saucisse, cela me suffira. Prend ce qu'il te plait.

- Je ne mange pas, dis-je fermement.

- Tu n'as rien mangé de la journée, remarqua-t-il.

Je ne releva pas et me dirigea vers ma chambre, pour y passer une longue et ennuyeuse nuit.

- Lynn ! dit mon père en haussant la voix. Viens ici, immédiatement !

- Oui ? demandai-je sur un ton innocent.

- J'exige que tu manges, ne serait-ce qu'un toast.

- Ca va papa, j'ai grignoté avec Bella cet après-midi, mentis-je.

- Mouai, dit-il peu convaincu. Si ce manège continue, je t'amène au docteur.

- Bonne nuit, lâchai-je.

- Ciao…

Aux alentours de 23h00, lorsque je fus certaine que Léo dormait, je m'éclipsa par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Les gens « normaux » ont de la chance de pouvoir dormir, ils ne perdent pas leur temps à cohuter toutes les nuits. Après un petit tour en ville, je regagna ma chambre, écouta de la musique tout en lisant le livre de Shakespeare commencé la nuit précédente.

* * *

Je viens de m'en rendre compte, mais ce chapitre comporte beaucoup trop de dialogues à mon goût!

I'm so sorry, guys!

Mais, dans les prochains chapitres, j'ai écris un peu plus de description, que ce soit au niveau des sentiments ou du décors.

Bref, j'espère que je ne vous décois pas trop ..?!

Au fait, cette fanfiction était vraiment ma toute première, depuis j'ai eu un tas d'idée... Bien évidemment, une me tien beaucoup à coeur, je ne pense pas la publier d'ailleurs (aussi manuscrite...)

Et j'en ai une autre, qui est sur mon ordinateur, mais honnêtement, je ne suis pas sure de la continuer... Bref, j'en ai commencé une autre, que j'ai effacée pour une autre idée, que j'ai également effacée pour une autre idée que je suis en train d'abandonné... J'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire, pas à cause du manque d'imagination, mais du manque d'interprétation. Les mots me manquent, alors que finalement ils sont au bout de ma plume, ça a le don de m'irriter...

Bref, tout ce blabla pour rien :)

Le prochain chapitre : LA révélation :P


	4. Pardon Pardon Pardon! S

Je suis vraiment désolée pour celles et ceux ( ?) qui attendaient la suite de cette fiction. Je pense bien qu'il y a peu de lecteurs, mais ca n'excuse rien, j'avoue. J'ai quand même quelques arguments pour ma défense (et oui !). Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas assez de temps pour recopier cette fiction sur mon ordi, le temps me manque et j'ai le syndrome de la feuille blanche, je suis complètement bloquée là, je ne sais plus quoi écrire. Par contre, j'ai un tas d'idées d'autres fics qui germent dans ma petite boite crânienne d'adolescente, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête ! Peut être que si la motivation me vient, je passerai mon été à recopier cette fic sur mon ordi et la republier avec des écarts de disons une semaine ou quelques jours. J'ai honte ! Merci à **Mrs Esmee Cullen **de m'avoir rappelée à l'ordre :S

Excusez-moi encore :S

Mathya


End file.
